¿Regresar?
by sycb
Summary: En ocasiones es mas importante quien propone que la misma propuesta… Esta historia la escribi pensando como podría hacer el equipo para que Emily regrese.
1. Chapter 1

_En ocasiones es mas importante quien propone que la misma propuesta…_

…

**¿Regresar?**

-Erin tengo algo que decirte ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Blake a Strauss

-Pasa- respondió Erin

-No sé si ya te hayas enterado pero me hicieron una propuesta en Terrorismo- dijo Blake

-No sabia- respondió Strauss algo seria -¿Lo estas considerando? –preguntó

-La verdad sí. Tú sabes Erin cuanto tiempo he estado tras ese puesto. Aunque aquí me he sentido muy bien, todos forman un excelente equipo y como personas son muy valiosos.- respondió Blake.

-Se que no va a sonar sincero lo que te digo, pero si es algo que siempre has querido no tienes nada que pensar. No es fácil para el equipo perder de nuevo un miembro pero si es lo que quieres… hazlo- dijo Strauss

-Erin me sorprende tu actitud, por primera vez la siento sincera.- dijo Blake un poco sorprendida.

-¿Entonces es una decisión tomada o aún esta en análisis?- preguntó Strauss

-Erin es una decisión definitiva, me voy.- respondió y salio de la oficina.

Pasaron varios días, sólo Strauss sabía de la partida de Blake pero en poco tiempo el equipo tendría que saberlo.

-Dave ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Strauss tocando a su puerta.

-Claro Erin, pasa ¿Por qué aún estas en la oficina? Ya es tarde- dijo Rossi

-Tengo que contarte algo- dijo

-Toma asiento- dijo él

-Blake se va. – dijo sin rodeos

-¿se va? ¿Adonde? ¿Se pelearon?- no pudo evitar preguntar

-Terrorismo le hizo una propuesta, y no peleamos ella siempre ha querido trabajar allí.- respondió ella sonriendo

-¿y ahora qué?- preguntó dave

-Ahora debemos buscar su reemplazo, aunque con tantos retiros no sé que pensaran de esta unidad- dijo ella con preocupación

-¿has pensado en alguien?- pregunto él

-Sí, desde que supe de la partida sólo he podido pensar en una persona. A parte de ser muy buena en lo que hace ya ha estado con nosotros.- dijo Erin

-¿Elle?- preguntó

-No Dave, pienso en Emily Prentiss- respondió

-Erin tu sabes que ella decidió partir por todo lo que le paso aquí- dijo

-Si lo sé, ella necesitaba irse a sanar sus heridas pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y talvez quiera regresar.- dijo ella

-Tienes razón, sería lo mejor- dijo Dave interesado en la idea.

-Sólo necesito que me ayudes a decidir a quien enviar a Londres por ella, he estado pensando en García o JJ- dijo Strauss

-Si quieres mi opinión, la única persona que podría convencerla es Hotch. Sólo él.- dijo Dave

-¿Aaron? ¿Por qué él? Ellas son más cercanas ¿no?- preguntó algo sorprendida.

-Erin cuando ella decidió irse todos tratamos de hacerla cambiar de parecer y no funcionó, todos menos él y se ha arrepentido de no hacerlo.- pronunció Dave.

-Tienes razón, el cambio mucho desde que ella partió. ¿Acaso ellos tenían algo?- preguntó

-Nunca lo han tenido, pero esta la posibilidad.- le afirmó él

-Perfecto entonces, que el vaya por ella. - dijo

-¿Y si sucede algo entre ellos? Tu eres un de las que mas ha estado en contra de esas situaciones- preguntó él

-Nos haremos los ciegos, con este trabajo todos hemos perdido algo importante sería bueno que por una vez el trabajo nos devuelva un poquito de felicidad. Además Aaron se lo merece- dijo

-¿hablas en serio Erin? – dijo sorprendido

-Claro Dave, yo también tengo sentimientos- dijo sonriendo

-Mañana mismo hablaremos con Hotch.- dijo Dave emocionado.

….

-Buenos días- dijo Strauss al equipo

-Buenos días Señora- respondieron todos

-Dave, Aaron los necesito en mi oficina- dijo

Ambos caminaron hacia allí, Aarón sin saber que pasaba mientras Dave estaba al tanto.

-Perdemos un miembro del equipo de nuevo- dijo ella

-¿Quién señora?- preguntó Hotch

-Blake, terrorismo nos la quita- respondió

-¿Entonces que haremos?- preguntó de nuevo Hotch

-Buscar su reemplazo- dijo Dave

-¿Ya tienen candidatos?- preguntó

-Si, por el momento uno. Por eso te llame Aaron necesito que vayas a entrevistar a esta persona, eso si es algo confidencial por ahora.- agregó Strauss

-¿Y el nuevo caso?- preguntó

-Dave queda encargado- respondió Erin entregándole una carpeta.- aquí están los datos de la persona, viajas mañana. Ahora les pido que me dejen sola tengo que hacer unas llamadas.- dijo

Ambos salían de la oficina cuando se escuchó – Aaron necesito que regreses con ella.- dijo Strauss

-Si señora- respondió el sin saber aún quien era esa persona.

-Vamos a tu oficina- le dijo Dave

…..

-¿No piensas abrir la carpeta?- preguntó Dave

-Emily… - dijo Hotch abriendo la carpeta

-¿Lo sabias verdad?- pregunto Dave

-Tenía idea de quien puede ser, y no se porque pero me siento raro- dijo

-Lo sé, pero de verdad eres el único que puede hacerla volver. – le dijo

-¿Pero yo porque? Los demás pueden decirse que tienen mejor relación con ella.- dijo Hotch inquieto

-Tal vez sea verdad, pero esa es la parte que tú debes descubrir. ¿Porque tú?- dijo y partió.

Durante el resto de la tarde Hotch no pudo apartar sus ojos del expediente de Emily, increíblemente se alegraba de tan sólo ver su nombre. Además la posibilidad de que regresara le brindaba tranquilidad.

-Hotch tenemos un caso- le dijo Dave entrando a su oficina

Momentos después todos estaban en la sala de reuniones. –Chicos mañana parten, vayan a casa y organicen todo- dijo Hotch

-¿Tu no vienes?- preguntó JJ

-No, Dave quedará encargado yo debo hacer un encargo que me pidió Strauss. – respondió

-Esta bien, nos vemos pronto- respondió JJ

…..


	2. Chapter 2

Todos partieron a casa tal como les dijeron. Hotch se encontraba empacando y no sabía que llevar -¿Debo ir como su ex-jefe o como su amigo?- pensaba, de repente sonó su celular.

-Hola Hotch- se escuchó

-Dave ¿pasa algo?- preguntó

-No pasa nada, sólo quería decirte que te relajes y vayas con una actitud diferente, ella no cederá ante su ex –jefe sólo podrá hacerla regresar Aarón Hotchner.- dijo esto y colgó

Hotch quedó totalmente confundido, seguía sin entender porque era el la persona indicada para hacerla volver. Aunque esta llamada sirvió para que sólo empacara un traje y lo demás ropa casual.

…

Al día siguiente todos partieron, el equipo camino a su nuevo caso y Hotch tras Emily.

-¿Qué tramara Strauss con Hotch?- preguntó Morgan

Blake miró a Rossi y se dio cuenta que el si sabia que estaba pasando, y sintió que lo mejor era comentarlo con los demás.

-Ella lo debe tener entrevistando nuevo personal- respondió Blake

-¿Nuevo personal y eso para que?- respondió Reíd

-Para la nueva vacante que hay en la unidad- agregó ella

-¿Nueva vacante? ¿Acaso van a despedir a alguien?- dijo JJ intrigada

-No despedirán a nadie, me traslado a Terrorismo- respondió por fin

-¿Strauss lo hizo?- preguntó García

-No, es algo que he querido por mucho tiempo y tomé la decisión de aceptarlo. Así que este será mi ultimo caso con ustedes, por eso supongo que el debe estar entrevistando a mi reemplazo.- dijo Blake

-Nos dejas tan rápido- dijo Reíd

-Nunca pensé que tomar esta decisión fuera tan difícil, pero en ustedes encontré no sólo un equipo de trabajo sino un grupo de excelentes personas. – dijo ella

-Te deseamos mucha suerte, disfruta tu nuevo puesto- le dijo JJ

…..

En otro avión iba Hotch rumbo a Londres, el no sabía ni que iba a decirle a Emily apenas la volviera a ver.

Una vez llegó, se dirigió a la oficina de la INTERPOL.

-Buenas tardes, busco a Emily Prentiss- dijo Hotch a la recepcionista.

-Su identificación por favor- respondió ella

Hotch sacó de su bolsillo y se la entregó.

-¿Tiene cita con ella?- preguntó

-No señora, la verdad ella no está esperándome- respondió el

En ese momento ingresaba Clyde a la INTERPOL y lo vio allí.

-Agente Hotchner – dijo Clyde

-Clyde ¿Cómo ha estado?- preguntó

-Muy bien ¿A que debemos su visita?- preguntó al verlo

-Estoy adelantando algo de trabajo y no quise dejar pasar el saludar a Prentiss- respondió

-Señorita ingrese al agente que yo cubro toda responsabilidad- dijo a la recepcionista

-Si señor- dijo

-Venga conmigo yo lo llevaré a ver a Emily- dijo Clyde

-Muchas gracias- respondió Hotch

-¿Y como han estado sin ella en América?- preguntó

-Ha sido difícil para nosotros ella es una excelente agente y una gran mujer- dijo esto casi a fuerzas porque la pudo ver a la distancia y prácticamente se quedó sin palabras

-Es verdad, ella es grandiosa por eso se las robe- dijo Clyde

Hotch medio escuchó esas palabras, su mente no podía alejarse de Emily. Ella estaba allí tan cerca, había olvidado lo hermosa que era.

-Bueno ahí la tienes- dijo Clyde al verlo tan distraído

-Gracias por traerme- le dijo Hotch

-No se vaya sin despedirse- le dijo y caminó hacia otro lado.

-Buenas tardes señorita, busco a Emily Prentiss- dijo a una joven que parecía ser su asistente, ella aún no notaba que el estaba ahí.

-¿Su nombre es?- preguntó la joven

-Aarón Hotchner – respondió él

-¿El Aarón Hotchner de América?- preguntó intrigada la joven

-Si, ese mismo.- dijo y notó la cara de preocupación de la joven.

-Un momento lo anuncio- dijo

-Jefe aquí esta un hombre que dice ser Aarón Hotchner- dijo por teléfono

-¿Hotch?- dijo Emily totalmente sorprendida, no respondió mas nada y salio inmediatamente de su oficina.

Hotch estaba allí afuera esperando por ella, cuando la vio salir.

-Emily- dijo

-Hotch en verdad eres tú- dijo ella acercándose a el a darle un abrazo, abrazó que el aceptó sin objeción alguna.

-Ven vamos a mi oficina y me cuentas que haces aquí.- dijo - Julie sin interrupciones por favor.

Todo el equipo estaba sorprendido, ella era una buena persona con un carácter amigable pero con el era una persona totalmente diferente. Se notaba por fin cómoda.

-¿Ya se vieron?- preguntó Clyde a Julie

-Están en su oficina- respondió Julie -¿Viene por ella? – preguntó

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Clyde

-Recuerdo que usted una vez nos dijo que no le preocupaba que ella siguiera en contacto con su equipo anterior, sólo le preocupaba que Hotchner despertara. Y viéndolo bien, ella no deja de hablar de él.- dijo Julie

-Hay que esperar Julie, yo tampoco siento esto como un simple pasaba por aquí…- dijo y partió

-¿Y bien que te trae por aquí? – dijo Emily a Hotch señalándole una silla para que tomara asiento.

-La verdad estoy haciendo un encargo de Strauss y aproveche para saludarte- dijo

-Te veo aún con maletas ¿no te has registrado aún en un hotel?- preguntó Emily

-No, apenas salí del aeropuerto vine directo aquí.- dijo

Ella sonrió, no sabía porque pero ese gesto de venir primero a ella le erizaba el cuerpo. -¿Cómo hiciste para entrar hasta aquí?- preguntó

-Me encontré con Clyde y el me trajo hasta aquí.-le respondió él

-Que bien, ¿Cuántos días te quedas?- preguntó

-No tengo un plazo fijo, depende de mi trabajo. Aunque no creo que mas de una semana- dijo

-Tengo una propuesta para ti. Quédate en mi apartamento, allí estarás cómodo- le dijo ella

Hotch sonrió y pensó en que sería una buena forma para convencerla en regresar con él a casa.

-Como rechazar tu invitación acepto, eso si yo duermo en el sofá.- se adelantó

-Espera hago una llamada.- le dijo

-Hola, si aquí esta conmigo. Pensaba si podía salir temprano para ayudarlo a instalarse?- hablaba Emily por teléfono – Gracias y se las daré.

-Podemos irnos- dijo ella

-¿Y tu trabajo?- preguntó él

-En este momento no tenemos caso, además Clyde me autorizó a salir y dijo que te recomendara no trabajar mucho. Así que vamos. – dijo esto y tomo sus cosas.

-Chicos, nos vemos mañana- se despidió de su nuevo equipo.

-¿Soy yo o a la jefe le brillaban los ojos cuando lo vio?- preguntó uno de los miembros del equipo

-Es verdad, yo también lo note. Además ella habla mucho de él, pero nunca menciono que fueran pareja o algo así.- dijo Julie

-¿Será que tienen algo?- preguntó alguien mas

-No creo, si fuera así ella nunca se habría aceptado este trabajo. Creo que estamos exagerando un poco.- dijo Julie calmando un poco la situación.

….

-Aquí vivo- dijo Emily señalando un edificio en frente de ellos – Espero no te moleste pero aún no he podido terminar de desempacar todo. – dijo abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

-Que lindo apartamento- fue lo único que dijo Hotch

-Me imagino que estas agotado por el viaje, ven te enseño donde puedes tomar un baño- le dijo emily guiándolo a la habitación.

-Puedes dormir aquí, pero el baño esta en reparación así que debes ducharte en el mío. Mientras tanto yo preparo algo de comer. – dijo ella

-Muchas gracias, espero no incomodarte mucho. Sentirás que no estoy aquí.- dijo

-Claro que no me incomodas antes me agrada tener una compañía agradable conmigo.- le dijo ella

…


	3. Chapter 3

Emily se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena, cuando llegó se dio cuenta que no tenia mucho que hacer. Decidió que mejor lo invitaría a cenar por fuera así que decidió ir a la habitación y comentarle.

-¿Aaron puedo pasar?- preguntó sin obtener respuesta, así que decidió entrar. No lo vio por ninguna parte pero allí estaba su ropa sobre la cama y se preguntaba como se vería en ropa interior. Sintió que alguien salía del baño y se apresuró a salir de allí.

-¿Emily pasa algo?- preguntó el viéndola salir de la habitación

-Hotch disculpa por haber entrado así, pero yo toqué y no respondiste. Quería entrar a buscar algo de ropa para cambiarme para que salgamos a comer por fuera.- le dijo

-Pero yo te veo muy bien así, no necesitas cambiarte. – le dijo él

Ella lo miró y una vez más sentía que su cuerpo se erizaba al escuchar sus frases dulces.

-¿Y que pasó con que cocinarías?- preguntó sonriendo

-La verdad no he ido de compras últimamente.- respondió ella

-Me parece una buena idea, de paso salimos y vamos de compras.- dijo

-Esta bien vamos- dijo Emily

-Dame unos minutos, creo que es conveniente que me vista- dijo señalando que sólo llevaba puesto una toalla.

Emily no había notado que lo tenía casi desnudo en frente de ella, y no pudo apartar su mirada de ese pecho trabajado y firme.

-Claro, vístete- dijo ella- será mejor que te espere afuera – dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Momentos después salieron juntos de allí.

….

-¿Qué quieres cenar?- preguntó ella. Hotch le señalo un carrito de comidas rápidas que pudo ver a unas calles de donde se encontraban.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó ella. El respondió que sí con su cabeza, ambos sonrieron y partieron hacia allí.

-Buenas noches, dos perros calientes por favor- dijo Hotch – No me digas que estas a dieta – le dijo a Emily

-Claro que no- respondió ella

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una banco de un parque cerca de allí comiendo perro calientes. Hotch miraba como Emily era un desastre comiendo y logro ver que tenía algo de comida cerca de uno de sus labios.

-Tienes algo allí.- dijo el señalando su labio. Ella se limpio pero no fue suficiente así que el lo hizo por ella.

Terminaron de comer, fueron a comprar alimentos y regresaron a casa.

-Estoy algo cansado por el viaje, creo que me iré a la cama.- dijo Hotch

-Claro, sabes que debo madrugar a trabajar. Así que toma este juego de llaves para que puedas salir y entrar con tranquilidad, quiero que te sientas muy cómodo aquí como si estuvieras en casa.- le dijo Emily

-Se que me voy a sentir muy a gusto. Vete tranquila a trabajar, gracias por invitarme a quedarme aquí.- le dijo él

-Gracias por el detalle de venir a buscarme para poder volver a vernos.- respondió ella -Buenas noches Hotch-

-Buenas noches Emily- dijo acercándose a ella y besando su mejilla.

…

Al día siguiente Emily despertó temprano como de costumbre, a pesar de que en la noche no había podido conciliar bien el sueño al saber que tenía a Hotch durmiendo a su lado.

-Buenos días- se escuchó decir

-¿Hotch que haces despierto tan temprano?- dijo Emily

-No soy de dormir hasta tarde, así que desperté y al sentir que ya estabas despierta decidí salir a saludarte.- respondió él

-No sé porque no me sorprende- dijo y sonrió

-Hoy llegó temprano ya que en la noche hay un cóctel y debo venir a cambiarme. Deberías ir conmigo- dijo ella

-Sería un placer acompañarte- respondió

-Genial, entonces nos vemos en la tarde. Te dejé algo de desayuno.- dijo esto y le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida.

…

-Hola Dave ¿Cómo va todo?- hablaba Hotch por teléfono

-Bien, ya hemos descubierto varias pistas. Todo parece indicar que es un asesino poco práctico.- respondió

-Que bien, estoy muy tranquilo al saber que estas a cargo.- dijo Hotch

-¿Y como va tu misión?- preguntó

-Aunque sólo llevo un día y medio creo que voy bien. Tengo un gran punto a favor me estoy quedando en su casa.- dijo

-¿Cómo? ¿Te invitó a quedarse con ella? Eso si es un gran avance entre ustedes.- dijo Dave emocionado

-No se que te estas imaginando, pero estamos en habitaciones separadas. No se que se traman Strauss y tú, pero siento que están en una posición de cupidos.- dijo

-Para ser un perfilador te demoraste mucho en darte cuenta- dijo Dave

-¿Pero porque piensan que ella y yo...?- preguntó

-Eso te lo tienes que responder tú solo. Suerte con la misión, espero no verte muy pronto por aquí.- dijo sonriendo y colgó.

Hotch se organizó y se quedó en casa un buen tiempo para disimular y fue hasta la oficina de Emily.

-Buenos días, vengo buscando a Emily Prentiss- dijo en la recepción

-Buenos días señor Hotchner, espere por favor un momento lo anuncio.- respondió la recepcionista.

-Claro- muchas gracias

-Señor ella lo esta esperando, creo que ya conoce el camino.- dijo

-Si muchas gracias.- respondió el e ingresó.

-Hola Hotch, ve a mi oficina ya te alcanzó.- le dijo Emily mientras salía de allí.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo Hotch saludando el equipo de emily.

Momentos después Emily regresó a la oficina.

-¿Qué pasó Hotch con tus pendientes?- preguntó ella

-Cancelaron mi cita, debo esperar a que me la programen de nuevo.- dijo él

-Lo lamento, ¿entonces que piensas hacer?- preguntó

-No sabía para donde irme y pensé que podría serte útil aquí y decidí venir. – dijo

-Claro que eres útil, podemos discutir unos casos que tenemos pendientes y puedes darme tu punto de vista- dijo ella

-Perfecto- dijo él

Se pasaron toda la tarde revisando cada caso y sacando conclusiones.

-Parece que hacen un muy buen equipo- dijo Julie al equipo observándolos desde afuera.

-Si, se ve que se entienden muy bien.- respondió otro integrante.

Toc, toc

-Jefe no olvide el cóctel de esta tarde, es mejor que vaya a cambiarse- le dijo Julie a Prentiss

-Gracias Julie se me pasó el tiempo, hay por favor confirma mi asistencia y la de Hotch el ira conmigo- dijo recogiendo sus cosas y partiendo de allí.

-¿Puedo saber de que trata el cóctel?- preguntó Hotch

-Es una forma de presentar resultados por cada unidad de la INTERPOL, tú sabes que aquí todo es político y deben rendirse cuentas. Así que iremos un rato para hacer presencia y nada mas- dijo ella

-Esta bien- dijo y se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse

El se estaba abotonando la camisa cuando se ella entró en la habitación.

-Disculpa la interrupción pero llevo diez minutos tratando de abrocharme el vestido ¿me ayudas?- dijo Emily

Hotch inmediatamente se acercó a ella, corrió su cabello hacia el hombro, tomó la cremallera del vestido y suavemente la subió. Ambos sentían como sus cuerpos se estremecían al sentirse tan cerca.

-Listo- dijo él

-Gracias- dijo ella lamentando que todo acabara tan pronto – Unos minutos mas y partimos

-No te preocupes, tu eres una mujer hermosa y no debes esforzarte mucho por verte estupenda- dijo él mientras continuaba vistiéndose

Ella no dijo nada sólo sonrió.

Una hora después estaban en el cóctel. Todos admiraban lo hermosa que esta Emily, y lo bien de que se veía junto a Aaron.

-Jefa, pensamos que no vendría- dijo Julie

-Lo lamento por haberme retrasado un poco, pero saben que estos protocolos no son mucho de mi agrado- respondió ella

Todos tomaron asiento y estuvieron dialogando, aunque el objetivo principal del equipo era averiguar sobre la vida de Hotchner y sus intenciones en Londres.

-Cuéntenos señor Hotchner algo de su vida. ¿Casado o soltero? ¿Hijos?- preguntó Julie

-Viudo y con un hijo- respondió el

-Lo lamento usted tan joven y viudo- dijo ella

-Esa fue una situación lamentable para todos, pero el ha logrado salir adelante.- dijo Emily tiernamente

-¿Fue algo laboral?- preguntó Clyde

-Si, un asesino en serie se empeño conmigo y para hacerme sufrir la secuestro a ella y a mi hijo, y después la mató.- dijo él

-Que fuerte- dijo Clyde

-Si fue duro, pero por mi hijo debía seguir adelante.- respondió él

-Hotch porque mejor no bailamos- dijo Emily

-Claro que sí, discúlpenos un momento por favor. – dijo Hotch levantándose de la mesa

-Lo lamento- dijo ella

-No te preocupes es normal que estén a la defensiva, temen perderte- dijo él

-¿Perderme?- preguntó ella

-Si Emily creo que todos saben que es lo que hago aquí, todos menos tú.- le dijo él mientras la guiaba en el baile.

-Yo también creo saberlo, pero estaba tratando de no aceptarlo- dijo ella

-El caso que me encargó Strauss eres tú, Blake se va para Terrorismo y te quieren de nuevo en la unidad. Mejor dicho te queremos allí.- dijo él

-Hotch…- le dijo ella mirándolo

-No puedo engañarte mas, vine por ti Emily.-

Ambos pararon al terminar la canción y se quedaron allí de pie tomados de la mano.

-Aaron esto es difícil para mí- dijo ella

-Lo sé Emily, pero a ti no puedo mentirte ni engañarte.- dijo él

-Mejor vamos a casa y hablamos allí, aquí hay mucha tensión.- dijo ella

-Esta bien- respondió el

-Chicos nos vemos mañana, se nos presentó un inconveniente y debemos irnos- dijo Emily despidiéndose de todos

-Se lo dijo- dijo Clyde

-¿decirle que?- preguntó Julie

-Que la quiere de vuelta.- respondió Clyde pensativo

…..

Llegaron a casa, Emily estaba confundida y preocupada.

-Disculpa por arruinarte la noche.- le dijo Hotch

-Por supuesto que no lo haces, es que me tomas por sorpresa. Siempre pensé que si alguien me pediría que regrese no sería ni tu ni Strauss.- dijo ella

-¿Por qué no yo Emily? ¿Acaso no hemos tenido una buena relación?


	4. Chapter 4

-No es eso Hotch, sólo que cuando estaba con ustedes podría decir que tenía una relación mas cercana con García y JJ que contigo- dijo Emily sincerándose

-Yo lo sé, pero por alguna razón que estoy entendiendo Strauss y Rossi decidieron que fuera yo quien viniera por ti. Déjame preguntarte ¿hablas frecuentemente con García, JJ, Reíd o Morgan? – dijo Hotch

-Si- respondió ella

-¿Alguno te ha pedido que regreses?- preguntó

-Si- respondió ella

-¿Tu respuesta ha sido negativa?-preguntó el

-Si- respondió ella

-Yo soy el único que no te ha pedido que regreses, por eso vine hasta aquí. Me he demorado mucho tiempo y debo arreglarlo. Emily todos te necesitamos y por alguna razón yo te necesito más que ellos.- agregó

Ella lo miró de esa forma que la caracterizaba, negando con el movimiento de su cabeza pero aceptando con su mirada.

-Yo sé que es algo repentino y tal vez no ha sido ni el día ni la forma de pedirte esto. Pero piénsalo Emily, por favor. Voy a empacar y me iré para un hotel así tendrás tiempo para pensar sin ninguna presión.- le dijo él apartándose hasta la habitación.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, esto la había tomado por sorpresa.

-No tienes que irte – dijo ella entrando a la habitación

-Creo que es lo mejor- dijo él

-No puedo responderte ahora si me iré contigo, pero por estos días no me dejes Aaron, quédate conmigo.- le dijo ella

-Sabes que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, parto mañana. Le diré a Strauss que te dé una semana para aceptar o rechazar la propuesta, después de esto no habrá otra oportunidad. – le dijo él

-Acepto el trato- dijo Emily

-Entonces no me iré a ningún lado- dijo Hotch

-Prepararé algo, ya regreso.- le dijo ella

Ambos sabían en el fondo porque en esta historia ellos eran los protagonistas. Siempre había entre ellos química y sus personalidades aunque fueran muy diferentes eran compatibles.

-¿El y yo? Alguna vez lo pensé pero cuando eso el estaba casado y tuve que borrarme de la cabeza esa loca idea. Pero ahora nada me lo impide- eran los pensamientos de Emily

-Ya te entiendo Dave, siempre has notado que ella me gusta. Nunca me imagine estar con ella, primero estaba Haley, luego Beth y ahora nada nos impide estar juntos. – todo esto rondaba por la cabeza de Hotch

Emily tuvo una gran idea, era jueves y ella tenía una excelente rutina para ese día.

-Hotch te tengo una propuesta- le dijo desde su habitación

El camino hacia allí para escuchar la propuesta, ella estaba con una bata de baño.

-Todos los jueves tengo una rutina, tomar una copa de vino y escuchar música en la tina, ¿la compartes hoy conmigo?- preguntó ella

-¿Estas diciendo tu y yo en la tina juntos?- preguntó el algo asustado

-Si, ¿Le ves algo de malo?- preguntó ella

-No sé, es algo que no acostumbro- dijo el nervioso

-Normalmente lo hago desnuda, pero por esta vez tendré traje de baño. Tu puedes escoger como vienes- dijo ella sonriendo

-Esta bien, pero con ropa.- dijo él, emily disfrutaba verlo nervioso. Ella tramaba descubrir hasta donde podría llegar el con ella, para decidir si se iba con el o se quedaba para siempre.

Hotch llegó al baño y no vio a Emily por ningún lado.

-¿Emily?- dijo

-Ve entrando, voy en un segundo- gritó ella

Hotch se acomodó en la tina y momentos después llegó ella aún envuelta en su bata.

Emily se quitó la bata y comenzó a servir el vino –espero te guste el vino tinto, es el único que tengo- dijo ella

Hotch no podía responder nada su mente estaba concentrado en la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente.

-Tinto esta bien- dijo después de un rato

Emily encendió la música y entró a la tina.

-¿Así que haces esto todos los jueves? ¿Puedo preguntar porque exactamente los jueves?- preguntó el

-Anteriormente lo hacia para estar descansada los fines de semana y salir a divertirme. Últimamente lo hago porque es mi lugar de reflexión y de toma de decisiones.- respondió ella

-¿Acaso ya no sales?- preguntó

-Pocas veces lo hago, no tengo a una persona especial para hacerlo y eso de estar saliendo a buscar ya no soy una adolescente.- dijo ella

-Me gusta esta rutina, podría acostumbrarme- decía Hotch algo nervioso aún al tener a su lado a semejante mujer.

-Necesito relajarme estoy algo estresada- dijo emily moviendo su cuello de aquí para allá.

-Si gustas puedes girarte y te hago unos masajes.- dijo Hotch

Emily lo miró con cara de sorpresa. – ¿Por qué me miras así, crees que no soy capaz?-

Emily se giró y se posó de espaldas a Hotch, el tuvo que abrir sus piernas y ella se sentó entre ellas. Hotch corrió su cabello y posó sus manos sobre su cuello y comenzó a masajearlo.

Emily temblaba y trataba de disimular ante Hotch lo mucho que disfrutaba tenerlo así de cerca. Hotch por su parte no sabía que mas inventar para no detenerse y quedarse así a su lado.

-Eres un maravilloso masajista- dijo Emily mientras regresaba a su posición anterior

-Gracias, espero te haya servido- dijo Hotch

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio, era tan tenso que Emily decidió acabar el descanso.

-Creo que ya es hora- dijo ella

-No creo que hagas esto sólo por diez minutos- dijo Hotch tomándola del brazo

-Creo que no fue tan buena idea hacer esto- dijo ella

-Yo al contrario creo que fue la mejor- dijo el acercándose lentamente a ella.

-¿Hotch que haces?- preguntaba ella nerviosa

-Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo- dijo esto y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Pudo notar que estos le gritaban que los besara y que ella no oponía resistencia así que la besó.

Momentos después se hallaban en la cama, no podían pronunciar una sola palabra porque sus labios no paraban de besarse. Ellos no eran unos amantes ocasionales, sólo que llevaban tanto tiempo esperando por esto que lo único que querían era devorarse el uno al otro.

Emily gimió al sentir como la penetraba una y otra vez, en algunos momentos el estaba sobre ella pero segundos después ella estaba sobre el dominándolo por completo. Entre ellos se desbordaba un placer inigualable, placer que los dejo exhaustos y se quedaron dormidos.

Ella se despertó antes que él, tomo su camisa y caminó hasta la cocina, allí sirvió de nuevo dos copas de vino y regresó a la habitación. Desde la puerta podía contemplarlo y no creía que era Aaron Hotchner a quien tenia durmiendo en su cama, totalmente desnudo y a su total disposición.

De repente él se despertó - ¿Que haces allí mirándome?- preguntó él

-Estoy tratando de creer que esto es real- le dijo ella estirando su brazo para entregarle la copa de vino.

-¿Aún lo dudas?- dijo él acercándose a ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó.

El la llevó contra la pared, la tomo por la cadera y entrelazó sus piernas mientras la besaba. Después la descargó sobre una mesa que estaba cerca de ellos y aún besándola ella volvió a gemir de placer, una y otra vez.

-Emily, sabes que debo marcharme- le dijo Hotch

-Lo sé, y a pesar de todo sigue en pie la propuesta tengo una semana para decidir que haré- le dijo ella

-Pero Emily- dijo el

Ella inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente. -¿Qué crees Aaron que sólo basta con que vengas hasta aquí, me hagas el amor como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, me salgas con que hace mucho deseabas estar conmigo y que yo simplemente deje todo y salga tras de ti?-

-¿Y acaso eso no te basta?- dijo Hotch

-Aaron no puedes simplemente llegar en unos días destruir la vida que tengo en estos momentos, en lugar de aclarar mi mente la estas enredando más. Lo lamento pero no me iré ahora contigo, tengo una semana para pensar.- dijo ella

-Como quieras Emily, no sé como más rogarte que vuelvas conmigo. Tienes una semana, esperaré tu llamada. – se vistió, tomó sus cosas y regreso a casa.


	5. Chapter 5

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus maravillosos comentarios, es lo que hace satisfactorio el escribir. _

_De todos he aprendido y disfrutado mucho y me siento halagada al leer sus aportes. No pude aguantarme mucho para continuar esta historia espero les guste el desenlace._

-Hotch… no te vayas- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, pero el no estuvo ahí para escucharlas.

…..

Al día siguiente.

-Buenos días - dijo Emily al llegar a la oficina

-Buenos días jefe, ¿Cómo le terminó de ir ayer?- preguntó ingenuamente Julie

-Bien, Julie sin interrupciones por favor- dijo esto y entró a su oficina

-¿Habrá pasado algo?- preguntó alguien del equipo

-No lo sé, pero ha dado un cambio de humor gigantesco- dijo Julie

-Chicos los quiero en cinco minutos en la sala de reuniones- dijo Emily a todos

-Ayer estuve revisando de nuevo los casos pendientes y gracias a algunos aportes de Hotch pude descubrir varios detalles- así comenzó la discusión

-Parece que su anterior equipo es muy bueno- dijo alguien

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Emily

-Jefa porque el sólo estuvo una tarde y mira todo que hicieron juntos- respondió la persona

-El es un excelente agente- dijo ella – chicos con estos adelantos les pido que sigamos trabajando.

-Si señora- respondieron y salieron

-Julie ¿Emily esta?- preguntó Clyde

-Si señor, pero déjeme advertirle que no de muy buen humor- respondió ella

Toc, toc

-Clyde pasa- dijo Emily

-¿Porqué te fuiste ayer tan rápido de cóctel?- preguntó

-Se presentó un inconveniente y Hotch tuvo que viajar ayer mismo, así que lo acompañe – dijo ella aun sabiendo que todo era mentira

-Lastima no pude despedirme de él- dijo Clyde – Esta bien sólo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden- agregó

-En verdad de esta de mal humor- dijo Clyde a Julie

Emily se encontraba en su oficina sentada y pensando en lo sucedido.

-Hola Prentiss- dijo Dave contestando el teléfono

-Hola Dave ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó ella

-Bien Emily ¿a que debo tu llamada?- dijo él

-Dave no te voy a mentir, dime una cosa ¿él ya llegó?- preguntó ella

-¿Tan rápido se vino?- dijo el sorprendido

-Hubo un pequeño problemita – respondió ella

-Así que no logró convencerte…- dijo Dave algo triste

-Es complicado, creo que su visita en lugar de organizar mi vida la terminó de desorganizar- dijo ella

-Emily piensa él porque el hace esto en tu vida, la vida les ha estado dando oportunidades y estas se acaban.- le aconsejo su amigo

-Pero es que desde que me fui no he contemplado la idea de volver Dave, es complicado- dijo ella

-Voy a hacerte dos preguntas, sólo eso y tu sacas conclusiones- dijo Dave

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?- primera pregunta

-Varios meses- respondió ella

-Ya entonces debes estar organizada ¿aún tienes cajas por desempacar?- segunda pregunta

-Dave… tengo casi todo empacado- respondió ella soltando un gran suspiro

-Piénsalo Emily, pero no te demores mucho. Acaba de llegar luego hablamos- dijo y colgó

….

-Hola Aaron, vamos a mi oficina- le dijo Dave

-Dave no pude- decía Aaron caminando de aquí para allá

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó

-Sólo pude plantearle la opción y quedó en que en una semana aceptaba o rechazaba la propuesta- dijo Hotch

-Pero es bueno, no la rechazó inmediatamente- dijo Dave

-No entiendes Dave- dijo el decepcionado

-Explícame entonces Aaron- dijo el acercándose un poco

-Esta bien te contaré todo, pero que sea un secreto- dijo

-Ya no puedo negar que Emily no me es indiferente- decía Hotch

-Desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Dave interrumpiéndolo – perdón continúa-

-Estando allá solos y juntos no fue difícil notar que para ella tampoco soy indiferente, hablamos mucho, salimos, nos reímos y la pasamos extremadamente bien juntos.- dijo él -Dave la acompañé a un cóctel y su equipo y ella comenzaban a sospechar de mis intenciones así que tuve que confesarle todo.-

-¿Y que hizo ella?- preguntó el

-Me pidió que fuéramos a casa y discutiéramos eso allí. Ahí fue donde llegamos al acuerdo de una semana, yo iba a marcharme para que ella pudiera pensar bien pero ella lo impidió en cambio compartimos un baño juntos.- dijo el tomando su cabeza

-¿Un baño? ¿Es lo que me estoy imaginando?- preguntaba Dave

-Si Dave, la amé y la hice mía. No se que nos paso pero así fue.- dijo

-Lo que pasó es que ambos se dieron cuenta que están destinados a estar juntos y a ser felices. ¿Pero entonces por que esa cara Aaron?- preguntó Dave

-Porque al despertar y por todo lo que pasó asumí que ella regresaría conmigo, pero no fue así ella se disgustó y me dijo no podía sólo llegar y enredar su vida, hacerla la mujer mas feliz después de tantos años y pretender que ella me diría que sí a todo.- dijo Hotch

-Lo entiendo, debes entender que no sólo para ti fue algo nuevo ella esta asustada. Dale el tiempo que acordaron para que reflexione- le dijo Dave

-¿Y si la pierdo para siempre por lo que hice?- preguntó angustiado.

Dave no supo que decir.

….

-Señora ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Hotch tocando la puerta de Strauss

-Si claro adelante- dijo ella

-Señora lamento decirle que no le tengo una respuesta concreta, ella me pidió una semana para analizarlo y quedó que el viernes nos daría una respuesta- dijo el decepcionado

-Al menos no la rechazo de inmediato, entonces tenemos esperanza. Buen trabajo Aaron- respondió Strauss.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily llegó a casa y aunque el sólo había estado allí unos días sentía como todo el lugar lo extrañaba, incluyéndola a ella.

Llegó a su habitación y su aroma aún estaba allí, por su mente pasaron aquellos instantes donde fueron uno sólo y donde sintió cuanto lo amaba y deseaba.

Sonó su teléfono-

-Aaron- dijo ella

-Hola Emily, quería decirte que ya estoy en casa y que lamento mucho la forma en que nos despedimos- dijo él

-Yo también lo lamento pero ¿Aaron porque hasta ahora me demuestras que me amas? cuando yo tomé la decisión de alejarme- decía Emily llorando en su habitación

-Porque yo no sabía que te amara Emily, sólo hasta saber que te puedo perder para siempre lo descubrí.- dijo él

-Yo en cambio siempre he sabido que te amo, desde el primer día que entre a tu oficina. Sólo que siempre ha habido obstáculos y de tu parte nunca vi ninguna señal.- dijo ella

-Lo lamento, es mucho el tiempo que hemos desperdiciado- dijo él

-Hotch dame dos días y te confirmo mi decisión, pero sea cual sea no me odies Hotch así dejes de amarme no soportaría tu rechazo- le dijo Emily

-Emily nunca podría odiarte y menos ahora que he podido disfrutarte completamente. No podré borrarte ni de mi mente, ni de mi corazón y mucho menos de mi piel.- dijo esto y colgó

….

-Buenos días a todos- dijo Hotch entrando a la oficina.

-Hotch buenos días- dijo Morgan

-Que bueno que llegaste mañana le haremos la despedida a Blake- dijo Reíd

-Ya están enterados de todo- dijo él

-Si, ella misma nos comentó de su traslado- dijo JJ

-Se que esperan que les de algún indicio, pero aún no se ha escogido a la persona que la reemplazara. – agregó Hotch.

Toda la unidad estaba inquietantemente tranquila, así que sólo restaba esperar.

….

-Clyde ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Emily

-Esperaba que vinieras.- dijo él

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó ella

-¿Ya tomaste una decisión?- preguntó el

-¿De que hablas?- dijo ella sin adelantar mucho

-Se que Aaron Hotchner no vino solamente a saludarte, el vino por ti- dijo él

Ella tomó asiento – Tienes razón, me piden que regrese y lo estoy considerando- afirmó ella

-Si en verdad estuvieras totalmente a gusto aquí no lo pensarías, así que creo saber la respuesta- dijo él

-No es el trabajo, estar aquí me encanta. Es algo personal…- dijo ella

-¿Lo amas?- preguntó el

-¿Es tan evidente?- preguntó ella

-Se les nota a ambos- dijo él

-Voy a regresar…- dijo ella

-Lo sé, por eso ya tengo visto tu reemplazo- dijo él enseñándole una carpeta

-Excelente decisión- dijo ella

-Sabes que siempre tendrás estas puertas abiertas para ti y para el también- agregó Clyde

-Gracias- dijo ellas cercándose y dándole un fuerte abrazo.


	7. Chapter 7

Ambos salieron juntos a comunicarle al equipo.

-¿Se va?- preguntó Julie

-Si, debo hacerlo- dijo ella

-La extrañaremos mucho- dijo Julie acercándose a darle una abrazo.

-Y yo a todos ustedes. Muchas gracias por todo.- dijo

-¿Cuándo se va?- preguntó alguien más

-Salgo esta noche, debo estar mañana en la unidad- dijo ella – Clyde todos los casos y su documentación están sobre el escritorio, si consideran que falta algún detalle me informan y vendré unos días y organizare todo.

-No te preocupes, ve tras el- dijo Clyde

….

-Hotch ¿has hablado con ella?- preguntó Dave

-Si, hoy es su ultimo día de plazo.- respondío el

-Sólo queda esperar- dijo

En la unidad todos estaban tan entretenidos en la despedida de Blake que nadie había notado lo raro que estaba Hotch desde que regresó del viaje.

Todos partieron a casa de Dave, allí va a ser la despedida de Blake. En la unidad sólo estaba Strauss que iba de salida.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntaron a la puerta

-¿Prentiss?- dijo Strauss sorprendida

-Si señora, soy yo- dijo ella

-¿Esto es lo que creo que es?- preguntó

-Si señora si aún esta en pie todo quiero volver- dijo

-Claro que sí- dijo Strauss entusiasmada

-Sólo hay una cosa que debe saber. Regrese no sólo porque este trabajo ha sido muy importante para mí, sino porque estoy enamorada y no quiero perderlo.- se sinceró Emily

-Lo sé Prentiss y sólo te diré que tienen mi apoyo y que si ustedes saben llevar su relación no me opondré a ella.- agregó Strauss

-¿Acaso usted sabe quien es?- preguntó ella

-Después de analizarlo me di cuenta que para trabajar donde lo hacemos tardamos mucho en darnos cuenta.- dijo

-Gracias- dijo Emily

-Se nos hace tarde vamos- dijo Strauss

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Prentiss

-Hoy es la despedida de Blake, que mejor forma de anunciar tu regreso- dijo Strauss tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Emily no encontraba la forma de negarse a esa invitación forzosa, ella no había pensado bien que decirle a Aaron cuando lo volviera a ver.

-Llegamos – dijo Strauss

-Señora ¿será que puedo pedirle un favor?- dijo Emily

-Dime Prentiss- respondió

-Adelántese usted primero y no diga a nadie que estoy aquí, primero debo hacer una llamada- explicó Emily

-Esta bien, pero no te pierdas mucho tiempo- dijo y partió

-Hola a todos- dijo Strauss entrando a la casa

-Que bueno que llegaste en un momento serviremos la cena – dijo Dave

-Creo que necesitaremos un plato más- le dijo Strauss en secreto a Dave

-¿Esta aquí?- preguntó el

-Si, vino conmigo pero me dijo que debía hacer una llamada primero- respondió Strauss

Ambos miraban a Hotch a quien le sonó su celular.

-Esperaba tu llamada- dijo Hotch al contestar

-Hola Aaron, lamento haber demorado tanto pero ya tomé una decisión- dijo ella

-¿Y cual es?- preguntó él nervioso

-Decidí regresar… quiero regresar a tu lado Aaron- dijo por fin Emily

-¿Emily hablas en serio?- preguntó él

-Claro que sí Aaron, te amo y no pienso ocultarlo mas tiempo. Pronto nos veremos, más pronto de lo que crees.- le dijo ella

-Hotch ven a cenar- gritaron desde la mesa

-Escuchaste, debo regresar mas tarde te llamo. Emily te amo, gracias pro esta decisión.- dijo y colgó

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- preguntó Reíd

-Acaban de darme la mejor noticia en mucho tiempo- respondió

-Pero debe ser algo grande, por que hace tiempo no te veíamos sonreír así- dijo JJ

-¿Rossi porque un plato mas?- preguntó García

-Creo que es una gran oportunidad para despedir a Blake y para recibir a nuestro nuevo integrante- dijo Strauss

-Pero señora aún no se ha tomado la decisión. – dijo Hotch

-Yo ya tome Aaron- respondió ella

El equipo quedó un rato incomodo por lo que pasaba, a Hotch se le había borrado la sonrisa del rostro al escuchar la respuesta de Strauss.

-Tranquilízate Aaron, no te adelantes a nada. – le dijo Dave casi susurrando

Strauss se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, al abrir ella entró. Todo el equipo se levantó de la mesa a saludarla, era increíble que fuera ella la que ocuparía el lugar de Blake.

-Emily!- gritó García

-Eres tú!- dijo Reíd

-Hola a todos – dijo Emily mirándolos a todos y buscando a Hotch.

Pasaron unos minutos de abrazos y bienvenidas. Pero ellos aún no habían tendido tiempo de saludarse.

-Bueno sentemos la comida se enfría- dijo Dave

-¿Hotch me das un segundo?- le dijo Emily. Ambos caminaron hacia la parte de atrás de la casa.

-¿Será que le molestó su elección?- preguntó García a Strauss

-Claro que no, ella esta aquí porque el fue por ella- respondió ella sonriendo

-¿Así que este tiempo Hotch estuvo en Londres?- preguntó Morgan

-Sí- respondió Dave

Al estar atrás Hotch corrió a abrazar a Emily, adentro ante la multitud había sido imposible.

-Me engañaste- dijo Hotch

-No te dije toda la verdad, pero si te dije que me verías en menos de lo que creías.- le dijo ella devolviéndole el abrazo

-¿Ya hablaste con Strauss?- preguntó

-Si al llegar fui a su oficina y acepté el puesto- le dijo -¿Sabes que en estos momentos todos están pendientes de nosotros?-

-Si, no se como haremos con Strauss. Si ella no estuviera te besaría ahora mismo- le dijo él

-Cuando hablé con ella y acepte el puesto, le aclare que te amaba y que la principal razón por la que regresaba eras tú. – dijo ella

-¿Y ella que dijo?- preguntó Hotch sorprendido

-Que este trabajo nos ha quitado muchas cosas y que era hora de que nos devolviera algo bueno. Ella nos apoyará mientras nuestra relación no afecte nuestro trabajo- explicó Emily

-¿En serio dijo eso?- preguntó Hotch

-Si Aaron, así que si aún quieres tener algo conmigo bésame ahora- dijo ella

El camino hacia ella, la tomó por la cintura y la besó…

Adentro todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que ocurría afuera.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó García

-Por fin se decidieron- dijo Morgan poco sorprendido

Todos giraron a ver a Strauss y Rossi que eran los únicos a los que no les sorprendía la escena.

-Nosotros sólo dimos un empujoncito- dijo Rossi

-Hey tortolitos se enfría la comida- gritó Strauss

Inmediatamente separaron sus labios y se unieron con los demás.

-Te deseamos lo mejor Blake, puedes pasar a saludarnos constantemente- decían todos en la reunión.

-Gracias chicos, los extrañaré a todos y Prentiss eres muy afortunada al poder regresar con este maravilloso equipo.- dijo Blake

-Si que lo soy- respondió a Emily

-Nos vemos mañana en la oficina, incluyéndote Prentiss- dijo Strauss antes de partir.

-Hasta mañana y bienvenida Prentiss- decían todos felices con lo que pasaba.

-¿Tienes donde quedarte?- preguntó Hotch a Emily

-Aún no he buscado hotel- respondió ella

-Entonces te quedas conmigo- dijo él

-Encantada caballero- dijo ella tomándolo por la cintura

-Además hoy es jueves y desde hace poco tengo una muy buena rutina para ese día- dijo Hotch de forma sensual al oído a Emily. Con esto hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Pero esta vez que sea sin ropa- respondió ella

-Estoy de acuerdo, creo que no la necesitaremos mucho- dijo Hotch, la besó y subieron al auto.

…

_Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí._

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios y recomendaciones._

_Saludos_


End file.
